Batman
by RickyH
Summary: It's Christmas eve in Beacon Hills and the Wolf gang had come together to hand out presents before having to spend Christmas morning with their families, but what happens when it seems like Stiles didn't get Erica a present…?


**Title:** Batman

**One Shot**

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Erica (Sterica)**  
**Pairing: Stiles/Erica , Derek/Alex , Lydia/Jackson , Scott/Alison **  
**Warning: One Shot**  
**Rating:** M

**Author:** RickyH

**AN: I'm actually torn in half between the idea of Stiles and Derek and then the idea of Stiles and Erica, so I figured why not write one for each.**

**Summary:** It'd Christmas eve in Beacon Hills and the Wolf gang had come together to hand out presents before having to spend Christmas morning with their families, but what happens when it seems like Stiles didn't get Erica a present…?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading!**

**Christmas eve**

As Erica's eyes drifted across the faces of her friends she smiled at the couples in front of her: Derek had his arm very protectively around the shoulders of his new love AlexandraUdinov, while smiling down at their very personal given presents. Alison was leaning up to kiss her beloved Scott as he stroked a stray hair in behind her ear. Lydia and Jackson was cuddled up at the side of Isaac's feet at the bottom of the couch whispering silently all smiles. While Isaac and Boyd Where chatting away about the latest hit songs on the CD's they had received from Stiles…. Stiles… her eyes drifted over to where he was found sitting on a old chub of an tractor wheal. And glared at him as soon as she realized he was staring at her with a soft smile, his big worm brown eyes touched by the smile on his perfect lips.

The bloody "cheek" he had smiling at her after he hadn't given her any gift, she had given everyone a gift and went all out with his, not even the Chevrolet Camaro key chain she bought for Derek worked out as much as Stile's gift work her back pocked. He was her Batman ever since that day she got a seizure in the library and she had to admit she was hoping that after all these years he would finely give up on the idea of Lydia and be her Batman, but she realized now that that would never happen no matter how many batman hints she gave him in the upcoming birthdays and Christmases. As she glanced at him again she saw him admiring the latest Batman movie and the soundtrack she had gotten him as he fiddled with the Batman backpack-pin.

She winced as her hart contracted painfully as she found her feet, Well friends, I bet you a good night's sleep, I think I'm gonna call it a night.

She smiled bluffing as everyone's attention turned to her with all kinds of protesting, "Oh come on Erica," Isaac said with his arms coming up, "We haven't even had our eggnog yet!"

"Yha," Scott said, "What's Christmas without some eggnog?"

"True," Erica said smiling, "But I'm bushed I'll have a glace before the plane flies over tomorrow morning."

"You mean this morning" Danny said smiling at the side of his boyfriend which Erica still didn't know what his name was.

She simply nodded and stepped into the old train hall witch Derek had now transformed into the hall way that lead through to bedrooms found at the right side about 10 feet apart, each entryway closed off with some form of door like a old piece of wood big enough to cove the opening or a curtain. Her Bedroom was found at the end of the train-hall, the entrance covers with a black and pink duvet.

"Erica, wait up!"

Erica stepped into her room as soon as she realized it was Stiles calling from down the hall.

"Erica!"

"Don't come in here, Stiles!" She called out from where she was now standing at the foot of her bed with her back to curtain as she whipped at the wet of her cheek, angry at herself for allowing tears to run down her face.

But she knew that he had ignored her call the moment his hart beet became louder in her ears.

"Stiles!" She said annoyed as she turned around ready to kick him out of her corner, "For the love of-" She fell silent as she found him onley a step away from her, a black box with a yellow ribbon spun around it held out to her from his left hand.

"What's that?" She whispered with her breathing caught up short by surprise.

"It's your Christmas gift, I just wanted to give it to you away from the group." He said smiling nervously.

"Why?" She asked angry as she crossed her arms, "are you ashamed of me?"

"What!? No! Of course not!" He yelped out in panic, "Erica, it's not that, it's just…. Look the gift is kind of personal and I wasn't shore how you would feel if I was to give it to you in front of the pack.

"Personal?" Erica asked frowning as her arms came loose to hang at her sides, "What is it?"

"Open it…" Stiles said as he pushed the package at her. His entire gesture nervous.

With a sigh and an excited smile tugging at her lips Erica took the gift from his hands and tugged at the yellow ribbon holding the lid in place.

As the soft ribbon fell from her fingers and swirled down to the ground she glanced at Stiles through her long lashes. She smiled as she watched him scratch at his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Oh! Stiles…" She gasped as the now open lid exposed a necklace consistent of a beautiful fine-silver chain with a black Batman-Logo outlined in silver, shimmering at the end of the chain.

"Errr, you should turn it around," Stiles said as he twirled his finger around in the air, biting at his lower lip all the while.

Drawing in a breath as she bit at her own lip Erica twisted the little silver bat around and there on the back in cursive-text one singel word took her breath away. **"**Yours"

"Stiles…?"

"I, I figured it's time I stop fighting against what's right in front of my eyes.

"And what is that?" Erica whispered as she watched him take the fine necklace out of the box and unclipped the ends as he stepped around her and brought it down over her head.

With her breath caught in her throat Erica took her hair up so he could clip it into place around her neck.

After a moment she swooned as his worm long fingered hands stroked down the length of her arms and his breath worm on her shoulder as a second later she gasped when she felt his lips ever so lightly kiss at the curve of her neck.

"Stiles… I don't understand?" She said as she allowed him to turn her around.

"I'm- this is me trying to tell you that if your okay with it, I think we should give this- us a shot…" He said softly with his eyes hocked on hers while he stroked a finger down her cheek.

"Really?" Erica whispered as she was afraid that all of this was about to come to an end as soon as she would be startled awake by something, and once again she would be disappointed to find herself alone in her room with the early son light shining in through the crack in the wall.

"Really, really." Stiles said barely hard enough for her wolf ears to year and then he leaned in and kissed her…

**AN: Okay, so maybe that was a little cheesy but hi what the heck.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
